And So It Begins
by BlessedRose
Summary: Synopsis: Set at the end of season three, season four hasn't happened. Sethius has been destroyed, the truce between the Vampires and Slayers has been made. Now all Vlad has to do is make sure his kind keep to it. Vlad/Erin. Possible Ingrid/Bertrand.


_Synopsis: Set at the end of season three, season four hasn't happened. Sethius has been destroyed, the truce between the Vampires and Slayers has been made. Now all Vlad has to do is make sure his kind keep to it. Vlad/Erin. Possible Ingrid/Bertrand._

Chapter One: Aftermath

The second Sethius ashes hit the floor relief filled Erin's body. It was the first time in days were she actually felt safe which given her surroundings was unusual. Erin never thought she would stand in a room full of vampires – half of whom probably still wanted to kill her, and feel safe. Although it was probably something to do with the young vampire standing across the room from her. Just looking at him made her heart flutter, she didn't know what it was whether it was his kindness, his handsome smile or simply his inability to be what everyone around him wanted him to be. A cold-hearted killer. She'd never met anyone like him, a good vampire – just the thought made her smile, a kind vampire that had fallen for a slayer. It was like something you'd watch in a cheesy film and in the end they'd all live happily ever after and everyone would be happy. However, Erin knew that was so far from reality because as in fact no one was happy about her and Vlad being an item, although coming to think about it Erin wasn't really sure if they were actually an item anymore. After the truth about her being a slayer had been revealed and Vlad had all but thrown her out she wasn't sure what they were anymore. A tugging on her wrist brought her out of her reverie. She looked down to find the innocent face of Wolfie staring up at her, his big dopey eyes and cheeky smile were impossible to ignore, she knew he was probably tired and hungry. She'd find him something to eat later on as it was always best to avoid Renfields cooking when possible. Bending down to his level brushing the hair out of his face, Erin asked "Well how about we find you some food and then go to sleep?" Wolfie clearly approving of Erin's suggestion nodded and took her hand. As they walked out of the room Erin took a chance and glanced back at the room, catching Vlad's eye she smiled at him sweetly seeing him return the smile she turned back around and carried on her voyage with Wolfie to find him some food before bed.

* * *

Seeing Erin leave the room with Wolfie made Vlad smile, the young pup had the ability to make anyone fall immediately in love with, apart from Renfield. For some reason unknown to them all Renfield had it out for the pup he supposed it was because Wolfie was being to grow on the Count and he enjoyed the pranks he played on Renfield. Vlad returned his train of thought to the people in front of him. Jonno and Mina were huddled in the corner away from prying eyes discussing the offer Vlad had just made them, peace. A way for both of their kinds to heal and live in unity, Vlad knew that it was going to be difficult from the moment he had the thought. However his kind was fractured and it needed time to heal where they didn't have to fear slayers staking them at the dining table. As the slayers finished their discussion they moved back towards Vlad, he suddenly felt very nervous at the idea they would decline his offer and his kind would continue to grow smaller by the day. It was Jonno who broke the silence between them. "We've decided to accept your offer of peace. We understand that it couldn't possibly happen overnight and that it will take time and compromises from both are kinds but when we think about the lives of our people we have to accept. If there a chance our kinds can live in unity, I'm willing to work with you." Jonno told Vlad. Vlad felt a great feeling of happiness wash over him. "Thank you. Both of you. I know that this would have been difficult for you given our past but I'm glad we're finally working together for both our kinds. I can tell you now that my kind will not take to this decision easily in fact some of them will probably try and to rebel against, I propose an agreement we have both our councils meet in a peaceful manner and discuss the idea of a treaty. From there we are able to make a contract, a written agreement from both kinds to stick to the rules agreed upon, we need a resolution that works for both our kinds and doesn't favour one more than the other."

"Might I suggest we make a more temporary agreement first in order to create peace while a more detailed and fair treaty is created? A ceasefire perhaps? We agree not to slay any vampires as long as you agree no biting." Mina suggested, knowing that her son was likely to get worked up discussing the details now with Vlad. It was better to wait for the entire council to be called upon. "I can agree with that. May I also suggest that slayers are able to slay only in self-defence." Vlad knew some of his kind were likely to disagree with his first decision as their ruler. Although he was not eighteen yet the majority of his kind already saw him as their ruler, they'd accepted him the second he put the crown on his head. Vlad knew if this was ever going to work that he needed to extend the olive branch if you like, show them that he was serious. He knew that his suggestion had surprised them from the look on their faces. Jonno exclaimed shocked "You're giving us permission to slay vampires even though that's the entire point of this ceasefire?!" Vlad gently reminded him "Only in self-defence when absolutely necessary. You still need to be able to defend yourselves."

Still shocked Mina spoke slowly "Well that seems reasonable, we should probably be leaving now though, and we still have to brief the other heads of the guild on the decision made today. We'll contact you about a meeting to discuss the more permanent treaty." Mina and Jonno shook Vlad's hand and left quickly after. It was then Vlad allowed a smile to grace his face, that smile turned into a huge grin, he'd just taken the first step into fixing his kind. Feeling very happy with himself Vlad turned around ready to go and find Erin to tell her of his success with the slayers. He suddenly felt if it could, his heart stop. He had forgotten about the other vampires in the room, they were all staring at him in shock. Although it didn't take long for his father to recover and all but shout his disappointment at him.

"A CEASEFIRE?! I've never heard such a ludicrous idea in all my undead years. A ceasefire?! We're vampires Vladdy! How are we supposed to survive if we can't do the bitey bitey? Ugh you really haven't thought this through." The Count exclaimed ending his speech by slumping down loudly on his thrown.

"Dad you don't understand this is a chance for us to rebuild, for us to…" Vlad tried to explain. However, he was soon interrupted. "Honestly Vlad anyone would think you were dropped on your head, do you honestly think that the slayers are going to keep to their word?" Ingrid spoke. Bertrand was quick to follow on her train of thought, "Do you honestly think that our kind will stick to the rules laid out by a treaty? Biting is all our kind has ever done, how are our kind supposed to feed? To survive?" "Exactly Vladdy, even your embarrassment of a sister understands that this treat is never going to work. It's just not possible." The Count chimed back in again. And this was the final straw for Vlad. "ENOUGH!" The room shook with the intensity of Vlad's exclamation. "This treaty WILL work because our kind will have to accept that this is for them and for a better future. I don't have all the details smoothed out yet but give it time and this treaty will be something to look back on in history as one of salvation for our kind." Even after hearing this he could tell his family and Bertrand still disagreed with his actions. Telling Renfield to inform all the clans of his decision and the treaty Vlad then left the room suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

Vlad decided to retire to his room in search of his coffin. He opened his door and it was what he saw inside his room made his heart swell slightly. There on the sofa in his room sat Erin, curled up with a blanket to fight off the cold, hearing the door open she turned her head towards it smiling brightly when she saw it was Vlad. "Hi" She whispered quietly knowing full well that his advanced hearing was able to pick up on it. Therefore he whispered back "Hello". "Sorry about sneaking in hear, once I'd found Wolfie something to eat he went to bed and the door to my old room was locked and this was the first place I thought of. I can go if you like?" Erin stated beginning to rise up off the sofa. "No! Um I mean no you can stay its fine. I like spending time with you." Vlad admitted knowing if he could blush he would be. Erin smiled at his comment, he really was a sweet-heart. "So how did it go with the slayers?"

"Well I've managed to agree a ceasefire with them and we're talking about possibly a more permanent treaty. It would be good for both of our kinds but it just getting them to both come on board with it."

"Vlad that's brilliant!" Erin exclaimed brightly. However, Vlad took a deep sigh and looked down to the floor "No one else seems to feel that way, they all react as though I've just made a horrible mistake."

Erin tilted his head back to hers and held her hand there. "Vlad what you've just done was incredibly brave and noble. You've actually thought about the future of your kind and put what they need before anything. I see those lessons with Bertrand were paying off" She joked hoping to cheer him up slightly. It worked as a small chuckle and grin came from him. He smiled looking at her "You're amazing your know that." He whispered only now realising how close their faces had become, his eyes flicked down to her lips and then back to her eyes. Deciding now was the time to be bold Vlad close the gap and their lips met. The feeling that Vlad felt was indescribable. He'd never felt anything like it. Kissing Erin was amazing and he knew this wasn't something he wanted to end soon so he deepened the kiss. Erin gasped slightly before responding. There kiss although only lasted a couple of minutes had felt as though it was hours. Their lips regrettably parted with Erin breathing heavily looking flushed, with her eyes still shut Vlad was able to glaze at Erin and he'd felt as though he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

 _To be continued….._


End file.
